


Say It Like You Mean It

by jiu_soulieee



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Sex, Choking, Dirty Talk, Doyeon makes an appearance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Some Humor, Strap-Ons, Top Jinsoul, also mentions of chuuseul, bottom yves, heavy smut, i just needed some top jinsoul in my life, mentions of vivi too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiu_soulieee/pseuds/jiu_soulieee
Summary: Empty threats won't get you nowhere unless you act upon them, and that's exactly what Jung Jinsol is going to accomplish.





	1. 1

_The pleasure was coursing through her veins and setting her body alive._

_Jinsol arched her back and gripped a little harder at the head in between her legs, moans spilling out of her mouth. She felt that same tongue circle around her clit and finger going even deeper inside her._

_“S-Sooyoung.” She moaned breathlessly. “I’m going to c-cum.”_

_A hum of vibrations encircled around her clit, bringing her to her peak._

_“Then cum for me hard, baby.”_

//

At that moment she did. There was a load of pent up frustration and stress from class, exams, work and having her girlfriend make her cum just like that relieved her of all those negative emotions. She felt lighter talking with her best friend Haseul now at the campus cafe.

“Haseul, when I tell you that was the best in a long time…”

“Alright, Jinsol, I think I get it.”

They were both talking about each other love lives, focusing more on the sex aspect of it all. The two were finally able to spend time with each other properly after a while of cramming last minute materials and pulling all-nighters through the chaos. Every time either one of them sent a text they would either be busy with work or trying not to fall asleep in class, more of the latter if they were being honest here.

“Oh!” Haseul exclaimed after taking a sip of her milk tea. “I was thinking of planning a surprise for Jiwoo when she comes back from competitions.”

Jinsol beamed at hearing how excited her best friend got at mentioning her girlfriend. She adjusted her glasses as she put her phone down.

“What’s the plan, Seul?”

“Well, since I know she’s been very tired from waking up in the morning and practicing so much for her singing competition,” Haseul looked around the cafe as if to see if anyone was listening.

“We try something new.”

Jinsol hummed knowingly with a shit-eating grin. “Oh shit, what’re you onto?”

“Tie her up while she’s wearing some lingerie.”

Now, this would be considered baby level play in the bedroom but knowing Haseul practically her entire life all she knew was the farthest those two innocent beans have done is used a vibrating underwear a few times and that’s it. Unless… Haseul was leading on more than she told Jinsol but then again the blonde knew when her short haired friend couldn’t contain information to herself for long. So, hearing the words “tie” and “lingerie” in the same sentence definitely caught Jinsol’s attention.

“Oooh, okay I see you, bad girl.” Jinsol jokes and only causing Haseul to snort.

“More like her than me.”

“So someone else has been bad?”

Haseul never really let her on the dynamics of her and Jiwoo’s relationship, not like Jinsol needed to know anyways. She did always assume that Haseul took the more dominant role which was true as she told her. What she wasn’t prepared for was to hear how much of a brat Jiwoo is and how she gets to punish her often.

“No way…”

Haseul chuckled at seeing Jinsol stunned expression and simply took another sip of her tea.

“I know it’s kind of hard to believe.”

Sweet Kim Jiwoo? The same Kim Jiwoo that’s a beaming ball of sunshine, smiling nonstop at even the meanest people and with a love for penguins that melt any one’s heart? That same Kim Jiwoo that would mutter the words _daddy_ and wouldn’t listen to her girlfriend outside of public eyes?

“Well, I’d be damned.” Jinsoul murmured, finally breaking out of the shock to drink her forgotten latte. She paused to look across at Haseul puzzlingly.

“Wait, so even when she bothers you the slightest you still punish her.” She just couldn’t comprehend the aspect of being punished often when there was a prize to it all, receiving all the affection one would miss.

“Of course not all the time fish head,” Jinsol threw a glare at the mention of the nickname. Haseul just giggled and stuck her tongue at her.

“When I have to seriously focus on editing a paper that needs to be published the next day or when I have to study for an exam she’ll be in for a treat.”

“Gross.”

Jinsol scrunched her nose at Haseul’s knowing eyes, going quiet at seeing Haseul pick up her phone up again. A comfortable silence fell between them at their table, Jinsol too deep in thought to even hear the chatter in the cafe. Was it really that enjoyable for them? She’s always been a curious soul (ha) and was open to always try new things with Sooyoung now. They've tried a few toys and scandalous adventures of their own but Sooyoung would always be the one taking the lead most of the time. Jinsol felt her stomach lurch as another thought popped into her head.

Was Sooyoung bored with her?

Thankfully, before she can even think about that Haseul had interrupted her mini crisis.

“Alright, what’s up Soul you went as quiet as a mouse there on me.”

Jinsol scoffed, avoiding Haseul’s eyes and can see her already crossing her arms. “Ha, what? I don’t even know-”

“I can hear you overthinking from all the way over here.”

“Alright!” Jinsol put her hands up in defeat. “I’m just thinking about what you were saying earlier…”

“About what?”

“Don’t make me say it…”

“Okay, okay, I’m just messing with you. You’re talking about the punishment stuff I do with Jiwoo?”

“Yeah…”

“Okay… what about it?”

Jinsol fiddled with the napkin next to her drink, suddenly becoming embarrassed. “I don’t know… maybe I really am just overthinking it but it got me thinking about Sooyoung and I that… maybe she’s bored with always being dominant or just with me in general.”

Jinsol is lucky to score someone like Ha Sooyoung as a girlfriend. She sure as hell wasn’t the religious type but _damn_ did she thank God every day for letting such an amazing woman become the love of her life. As cliché as it may sound, she was everything she could ever ask for and more. Sooyoung showered her with kisses and compliments in that sultry tone she’s grown to love, even more, pack her lunch every now and then, made sure to remind her of upcoming deadlines that she knew she would forget.

Having a goddess like Sooyoung to spend her days with of course came with a perk of her being very skilled. It’s not to say she never pleasure her girlfriend but Sooyoung knew very well how to rile Jinsol up, whispering in her ears the filthiest of words whenever she had the chance along with a lingering squeeze on her thigh or waist that sure got a small moan out of her. Even when they weren’t physically next to each other, Sooyoung made sure to send a few nudes to her phone that had her looking around the classroom and turning her brightness down and even her volume when she got a black screened video.

Jinsol didn’t complain about it the slightest and nor did Sooyoung…or did she not want to tell Jinsol in fear of losing her?

“Jung Jinsol, the audacity you had to say that.” Haseul shook her head at the blonde who only pouted.

“But-”

“No, thinking of the worst case scenario is the exact opposite of what’s happening. You have a loving girlfriend who puts up with your foolery-”

“Hey!”

“And that still constantly loves you despite having a mini gundam collection.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Jinsol playfully said, reaching over to hit Haseul on her shoulder who just snickered at her.

“I’m still right at the end of the day.”

“Yes, so it seems. Then…” Now it was Jinsol’s turn to lower her voice. “what do I do…”

“When you’re doing work, don’t let her get to you.”

//

The plan is much easier said than done.

It’s already been just a few days since the conversation with Haseul in the cafe occurred. Just like any other day, Jinsol walked into her shared apartment with Sooyoung and sighed to herself once she closed the door behind her. Today was a little exhausting with having to help out another classmate that was annoyingly trying to flirt with her until finally at the end she told the guy she’s dating someone.

She was immediately greeted by a kiss from Sooyoung who left dance practice a little earlier, talking about their days as they continued on with their regular routine. They both eventually ended up in their bedroom with Jinsol at their desk, typing away at a paper that was seriously getting nowhere as Sooyoung laid on their bed talking with her.

“Ugh… what the fuck.” Jinsol groaned and flopped back into her chair, staring at her screen she only got two pages done out of the eighteen that’s left.

“Baby,” Sooyoung called out softly to her, sounding as tempting as ever. “Why don’t you take a break for a bit with me.”

Jinsol hummed still focused on her laptop screen, knowing that was more of a demand than a suggestion from Sooyoung.

“Later babe, I have to finish this paper by the end of the week and I want to get it out of the way.”

“Hmm, I know, but I also know you can continue it later so come lay down with me.”

She swallowed thickly at hearing Sooyoung's voice go just an octave lower than usual. Jinsol knows as soon as she lays down on that bed her paper would be long forgotten until the next day. Her eyes widened as she could almost hear Haseul’s words in her head.

_“When you’re doing work, don’t let her get to you.”_

Jinsol shakily exhaled at hearing Sooyoung chuckle at her, feeling her cheeks warm up even if the said girl couldn’t see her. She cleared her throat and spoke up again.

“Sooyoung… later? I promise then I’m all yours.” They both knew whenever Jinsol had to say her name it was her attempting to be serious.

Surprisingly, all she got as a response was another hum. Jinsol smiled to herself as she went back to type again with renewed vigor and Sooyoung who went back to her phone and talking with Jinsol occasionally. After what seemed to be an eternity, Jinsol was halfway through her fourth page and about to call it quits.

_Come on, finish this page and go spend time with your girlfriend!_

Despite feeling a slight pain in her lower back and wrist, she continued to type away as the soft music coming from Sooyoung’s phone was the only other noise in the room. She heard the bed creak, signifying that Sooyoung was getting off the bed and before she could ask her to get her some water-

“Babygirl… I know you must be awfully tired,” Two arms snaked its way around her neck as the voice was now right next to her ear.

“Sitting in that _hard_ chair for so long I haven’t been able to make out with you.”

Damn her.

Jinsol stopped typing, completely freezing under Sooyoung’s touch and feeling heat blossom in her stomach. She licked her lips slowly and tried to get the next few words out.

“I m-miss you too baby.”

“But that’s not the same and you know it, Jinsol.”

She shuddered, knowing the tips of her ears must be on fire. Nothing prepared her at feeling Sooyoung’s hot tongue run up her ear before sucking on it that had Jinsol mewl at the sensation. All she could do was squeeze her legs together at feeling herself slowly getting more turned on from Sooyoung’s nonstop assault.

_No! Jinsol… you have to be strong come on…_

“S-Sooyoung,” Jinsol whined, lamely trying to pry the arm around her neck. “P-Please…”

All that Sooyoung did was give her a deadly chuckle, moving one of her arms back slowly to which Jinsol sighed in somewhat a relief. It didn’t last long as the next thing she knew Sooyoung’s hand is around her throat instead and gave her a light squeeze, causing Jinsol gasp and slowly close her eyes.

“Please for what?” Sooyoung purred out and all Jinsol could do was moan helplessly before placing her hand over the one on her throat.

“ _Please_ , fuck me, baby.”

//

So, here she was at the same table, at the same cafe, on a Friday morning. Haseul laughed at seeing her red face, hand over her mouth from being so loud. Jinsol rolled her eyes with a huff and glared at Haseul once she finally seemed to calm down.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up all you want.”

“Holy shit,” Haseul wiped her eyes as she only laughed lightly again. “You’re too weak, Jinsol.”

Okay, so the plan didn’t work.

As much as Jinsol tried to resist she eventually did give in to Sooyoung. Too much was going through her head as she had to focus on her paper, stress on finding the right information but also trying to ignore Sooyoung’s persuasiveness and her conversation not too long ago haunting her. It was slightly overwhelming, to say the least since she didn’t take a break the whole time and much rather had Sooyoung blow her brains out.

_Ew, seriously… I had to say it like that._

Nonetheless, that night was spent with Jinsol bent over their desk as Sooyoung fucked her with a strap on that made her cum more than once followed by a bath shared between them. It was a wonderful way to end the night but not so much for Jinsol’s paper that she had to work on in the library after that and now focusing on another upcoming paper due not too far away.

She leaned back against her chair, closing her eyes as she brought her hands up to rub at her temples.

“Alright, yeah I became too weak to get some.” Jinsol sighed out.

“Get some self control.”

“And pray tell, Haseul, how do I do that?”

Sure this kind of stuff regarding her sex life shouldn’t be frustrating her or even that big of a deal. However, Jung Jinsol is a perfectionist at heart and likes to know what she’s doing. She wants to know the plan, wants to be two steps forward and have every card up her sleeve and not crumble at the smallest disadvantage.

“Just relax and go with the flow. You’re focusing too much on trying that you’re not seeing any opportunities to take.” Haseul advised her softly, offering her a smile.

“Trust me, I hate to be that kind of person but I was just like you too, fretting over every little detail instead of the big picture… making sure she feels good.”

Jinsol nodded wordlessly as she let Haseul words process through her head. When her best friend put it that way… she does have a point. Sooyoung loves whatever little touches Jinsol gives her, from simple kisses and sucks on her collar that’ll have her moaning softly to turning those same actions down south and have the older woman grinding down on her tongue. She knows this all that Sooyoung loves the attention, so why is it so hard for her to just let go?

And that’s when it hit her.

Jinsol gasped dramatically as if an epiphany hit her.

“She loves attention!”

Haseul quickly shushes her with a smile, shaking her head at seeing the blonde about to burst with the newfound information.

“Good, was that so hard?”

“Haseul!” Jinsol pointed her finger at her with knowingly. “You’re a genius.”

“We been knew.”

“Alright, I take back my compliment.”

//

It’s a quiet Saturday afternoon, the bustling noise of traffic could her heard just a distant away piled with the of music playing softly in the apartment. A few rays of sunlight danced across the room as Jinsol shifted slightly in her bed, her girlfriend still sleeping next to her. She smiled to herself at seeing Sooyoung’s serene face empty of any stress.

In about five minutes she’ll sadly have to wake up the sleeping beauty right next to her to get ready for dinner at her parent’s house. They called yesterday soon after she left the cafe with Haseul, asking the same questions about school, her best friend and of course Sooyoung as well. Jinsol was lucky to have accepting parents like her own to support her relationship and schooling fees, still thanking them to this day. So, for the couple, it was no issue to be invited to see the family after so long.

Sooyoung shifted slightly in her sleep, inching even closer to Jinsol who only wrapped an arm loosely around her waist. She listened closely until her breathing becomes even again just a second later that had Jinsol think how cute she looked. She couldn’t help but lean in and pepper her cheek with light, butterfly kisses.

“Baby…” Jinsol murmured onto her skin, placing more kisses on the spot. “Wake up for me.”

Sooyoung didn’t budge one bit so Jinsol decided to press a little bit of pressure in her kisses, leaning down to kiss the corner of her cheek before swiping her tongue over the skin.

“Sooyoungie, come on baby.” Jinsol sighed out before finally capturing those tempting lips and pulling her closer by her waist.

She could feel her starting to stir awake that only made her hold on her waist tightened. A low moan passed Sooyoung’s lips at feeling her breathe being taken away, leaning away slightly. The older of the two finally opened her eyes to see a smiling Jinsol and feel herself being pulled on top of said girl.

“Hmm, this is a very nice way of waking up from a nap,” Sooyoung mumbled, her voice raspy with sleep as she straddled Jinsol.

“I would hope so.” Jinsol breathed out and locked eyes with the angel above her, her hair a curtain as some rays of light spilled onto her skin. She soaked up the beauty radiating before her eyes who smiled down at her and cupped her cheek.

“You’re too cute, baby,” Sooyoung whispered to her, absolute music to her ears. Jinsol hummed, leaning into her hand more before giving her palm a quick kiss. She wishes they could stay like this for eternity but she knew the drive to her parents' house to some time.

“That’s all you beautiful.” Jinsol kissed her palm once more, feeling her heart flutter at seeing Sooyoung’s smile grow. “Let’s get ready, I want to freeload off this food soon.”

That earned her a snort from her girlfriend and with one final kiss, she got off of the blonde. Then came taking a shower together, freshening up and whatnot. It was domestic which they both loved very much as Sooyoung would teasingly run a hand down Jinsol’s back who retaliated with grabbing her ass. Soon enough it was Sooyoung in the bathroom applying some extra touches to her make-up as Jinsol put on her boots. They decided on a matching outfit today with the color red, Jinsol with her red blazer and Sooyoung with her skirt.

“What do you think?”

Jinsol put on her last pair of boots before standing up to see the source of the voice only to choke on air.

There was Sooyoung with the same skirt she described earlier but wow she didn’t know it was going to be that short, showing off toned legs and those irresistible thighs. Her eyes trailed up to see a smirking pair of red lips so plump that Jinsol had to resist the urge to kiss her hard right then and there.

“Take a picture while you’re at it.” She watched as Sooyoung sauntered over to her, wrapping her arms around her neck as Jinsol placed her hands on her hips.

“Damn…” She began, still eyeing Sooyoung and grabbing a handful of her ass. “You look fine as fuck right now.”

Jinsol saw Sooyoung bite her lip softly and pulled her closer, their chest touching. “You always know just what to say, Jinsol.”

The blonde had to suppress a groan at hearing the purr in her name and decided to bend down and hid her face in her neck, placing a few more kisses. She heard Sooyoung laugh airily before stepping away, still with that charming smile.

“We don’t want to be late, baby.”

//

The car ride was normal as Jinsol liked to always be safe on the road so physical affection was kept to a minimum between them. However, that didn’t stop Sooyoung from placing her on her thigh and slow circles over the skin. Jinsol tried her hardest to focus, and luckily she managed because when you have a literal goddess next to you giving you bedroom eyes and slipping in dirty jokes that almost had her choke once again on air, it was pretty difficult.

Jinsol didn’t let this affect her by giving knowing looks or scolding her softly which only in turn amped up the teasing. Sooyoung loved a challenge and the aggression she got out of her, that she was certain of now whenever she wouldn’t give the reactions she’d normally give to her and could see soft thighs pressing together.

“That’s enough, Sooyoung,” Jinsol said sternly, glancing at her girlfriend before turning her eyes back to the road.

But there was a sound that almost caught her off guard.

It was a whine. Sooyoung _never_ whined as that was her role, although it was faint she heard it enough to tell how slightly higher pitch it was from the normal deep, calm voice she was used to the more Jinsol yearned to touch her. It was odd, sending a current of electricity down her spine and had her fingers twitch on the steering wheel at hearing the foreign noise. It had her imagining them… on their bed with Sooyoung beneath her squirming in place, whine after whine filling the air as Jinsol pushed all the way in to imagine her moan one particular name.

_Daddy._

“Fine, someone’s being bossy.”

Jinsol blinked back to reality at hearing Sooyoung, realizing that they finally made it to their destination. She parked the car and unbuckled her seat belt, all the while feeling Sooyoung’s eyes on her. Even though she was called ‘bossy’ jokingly, she knew she heard a small strain that couldn’t hide the truth to her words.

Jinsol looked up to stare back at her, having a smirk on her own face that was contrary to her signature lazy smile.

“I assume you still have your lipstick.” She asked, a nice edge to her voice that had Sooyoung shift in her seat before sending her a nod.

Jinsol tsked and cocked her head to the side. “I asked you a question, answer me.”

She could hear how Sooyoung’s breath hitched at the bold request, not expecting it at all. She could see how her hand clutched onto the sleeve of her sweater.

“ _Yes_.”

And that was all she needed to hear.

Jinsol leaned in closer and grabbed Sooyoung by the back of her neck, pulling her in for a searing kiss. The blonde nipped and sucked on her bottom lip, swallowing up the moans as she continued to kiss her. She felt a pair of hands grab onto her blazer and pull her even impossibly closer, letting her tongue slip in. Jinsol immediately groaned at the contact, the feeling of warmth swarming her senses until she pulled away first. A string of saliva was still connected between them, only breaking when Jinsol licked her lips. She could see how glossy and impossibly redder Sooyoung’s lips looked and the way her chest was still rising and falling rapidly. The two made eye contact and Jinsol could just see the raw hunger that only grew. She leaned in for one last kiss, still close to Sooyoung.

“Help me clean up.”

The next five minutes or so were spent with Sooyoung under Jinsol’s gaze as she tried to wipe away a few lipstick stains around her lips while annoyingly avoiding the ache in between her legs. She applied her own red lipstick that only seemed to grow in size slightly from the small make out session and hearing Jinsol fix her clothes.

Sooyoung just knew this all had to be part of some plan and as much as she wants to deny it, it’s working on her. Whenever she touched the blonde by trailing her nails down her arm would instantly have her biting her lip, only this time when she did it all she got from Jinsol was a serious stare that she almost rarely received. It had her wanting more push more of this Jinsol’s limit, the one that was denying her of what she wants in that sensual tone.

Two can play that game.

They were soon in front of the door belonging to the Jung household and were welcomed inside happily by the pair.

“Jinsol!” Her father had exclaimed before pulling her into a hug. “Have you grown taller since the last time I’ve seen you?”

Jinsol only rolled her eyes and hugged her father back. “Maybe just a little.”

“That’s my girl and school?”

“It’s getting easier these days.” She knows that’s a lie.

“My little scholar, I’m so proud of you, honey.”

Jinsol laughed along with her dad and continued their conversation at the table. She soon saw her sister walk down the stairs and towards them, sending a nod to Jinsol.

“Sup, nerd.”

“A hello to you too, Chaewon.”

She saw her sister roll her eyes with a smile before giving her a quick hug.

“Appreciate this affection while you can, it’s only because you’re ass has been gone for ages.”

“Chaewon, language.”

“Yeah, mom.”

“I don’t think there’s much to appreciate from it.”

That earned Jinsol a shove to her shoulders and another round of laughter out of their father who turned to her sister.

“Chaewon, go help your mother and Sooyoung with bringing the food.”

“Ugh, really…”

“Yes, we don’t need you burning down more food to add to the list.”

Chaewon only flashed her middle finger before stepping into the kitchen and shortly after coming out with plates of food with her mother and Sooyoung. Of course, Jinsol helped with placing the food down along with her father. Once she sat back down with a sigh, she felt Sooyoung loosely grab her hand before kissing the side of her head.

“Thanks, baby.” She whispered to her that only had Jinsol puffing her chest out slightly with pride and seeing Chaewon give her a disgusted look.

“You wish you had this.” Jinsol teased her sister and receiving one of her meme worthy faces.

Dinner continued without a hitch, the conversation jumping from school to how’s Sooyoung’s family been, asking how Haseul has been, what are their upcoming plans, to even neighborhood gossip. Jinsol snorted out a laugh at hearing her dad expose Chaewon about meeting a “friend” after school who lives not too far away from them.

“Heejin is my friend!”

“Sure, and I’m straight.”

“Jinsol! Shut the f-”

“Chaewon…”

Laughter filled the room once again as everyone continued to eat and talk occasionally. The familiar environment of the home had Jinsol at peace and knowing her girlfriend was here also spending a great time, what more could she ask for. She turned her head to Sooyoung once her parents were talking amongst each other, seeing the said girl covering her face a bit with her hair.

Jinsol frowned, instantly going on high alert as she gently placed her hand on her thigh.

“Hey baby, are you okay?”

What she wasn’t prepared for was to see Sooyoung face flushed slightly and to feel a warm hand on top of her own. Usually, her hands would always be cold no matter the temperature in the room but feeling how hot and seeing how flustered she look had Jinsol take a double take.

“Baby…” Sooyoung said slowly, almost inaudible to her ears that Jinsol had to lean in closer to her.

“I need you right now.”

Jinsol eyes widened at hearing the desire under her voice and unconsciously gripping Sooyoung’s thigh tightly which was a mistake and only caused Sooyoung to gasp softly close to her ear.

She quickly glanced behind her to check on her parents, her mind going haywire at what’s happening.

Here she had a very horny Ha Sooyoung that almost moaned out loud at the dinner table in front of both of her parents and her sister… Yeah, that was quite something for Jinsol.

She turned back to Sooyoung and gave her a hard look as half lidded eyes stared back at her.

“Behave yourself Sooyoung, we’re in public. I don’t want anything embarrassing happening to us so I need you to relax a little bit, okay?”

Jinsol had to will her voice to stay even as a huge part of her wants to keep that part of the statement but she also wanted to have Sooyoung struggle to keep still.

She received a nod from her girlfriend who was biting her lip slightly, too afraid to speak. Jinsol gave her one more look over before turning her attention back to her plate. She ate a few more pieces of food, her hand still on Sooyoung’s thigh with the same steady grip as before. She could still feel her fidgeting under her hand as she ate, hearing her father’s voice directed at her.

“So, Jinsol, have you thought about assisting with the company.”

Ah yes, her father’s real estate company. Nothing wrong with it if she was being honest but honestly it all just seemed a little boring, even for Jinsol who builds complicated gundam models in her spare time.

“Well…” Jinsol trailed off at feeling Sooyoung play with her fingers, subtly trying to spread her legs. Jinsol had to play it off as if she was thinking and kept her focus on the wall behind her father.

“You know I would help with anything I can, dad. I know it’s a passion of yours and I want to support the company in any way I can.”

She had to resist the urge to laugh at seeing Chaewon fake gag at what she said. She had said whatever he liked, that’s how you get by him.

“You see Chaewon, this is why I say…” And there goes her dad on another business related rant.

Jinsol almost jumped at feeling skin all over her hand only to realize… that midway during her response Sooyoung was able to sneak her hand up a little higher and inside her thighs. She tried but failed to frown at Sooyoung who only stuck her tongue out teasingly with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Again, Jinsol almost choked on air.

The blonde closed her eyes briefly at the image of Sooyoung painted in her head, wanting so badly to have that same tongue around her cock. She gripped hard at the skin, fingers tipping under her skirt and roughly pulled the skin. Sooyoung was able to stifle a moan on time as Jinsol leaned into her ear.

“Don’t make a sound.”

As a response, Sooyoung just smirked and tried to grind down on the hand so close to where she needed it. Jinsol internally panicked, checking the table once again to see they were slightly in front of Chaewon’s line of view and if she so happens to turn this way-

Jinsol froze at feeling blazing warmth all around her fingers as Sooyoung pushed her hand down to grind her clothed clit against her. Jinsol shifted closer to her girlfriend as to not make anything obvious and sneaked a peek at Sooyoung again.

Her shoulders were tensed and lips barely parted, one hand on the table gripping onto her utensil as the other stayed on top of her own hand. Just the sight of seeing her girlfriend all hot and needy made Jinsol want to go back to their apartment already. She tentatively pushed the underwear to the side and was surrounded by sticky wetness that coated her fingers at applying pressure on her clit. Sooyoung clung onto her hand at the contact, almost doubling over until she heard Jinsol whisper to her again.

“This what you wanted right?” She emphasized with a slow rub that had Sooyoung bite on her lip harder. “Then take it well, baby.”

As if nothing had happened, Jinsol continued to eat her food while she started rubbing her clit at a relentless pace, not giving her any time to breathe. Sooyoung jerked her hips at one particular rub that made her moan softly and quickly covering it up with a cough. Her wide eyes stayed trained on her drink as she focused on not trying to make any noise as she got closer and closer. Sooyoung can faintly hear Jinsol talking to her parents again, sitting up as to not bring any attention to herself even though that was more of a mistake on her part.

With practiced ease, Jinsol slipped both of her fingers inside her without even batting an eye. She could feel the way Jinsol was curling her fingers just right and going in deeper as Sooyoung sat right on the palm of her hand. A sudden realization hit Sooyoung as she tried to control her breathing and feeling the heat intensify at her core.

She’s about to make a mess any second now.

This time Sooyoung had to weakly push back at Jinsol’s wrist, only making it rub against her clit again as she was being fingered.

“J-Jinsol…” Sooyoung breathed out heavily, biting back a groan. She could see the blonde smirking from her side profile that only set her off more.

Here she was, about to cum at the dinner table of her girlfriend’s house. She couldn’t let this happen, wouldn’t, and so with sudden power of strength as she was so deliciously close, she pushed Jinsol’s wrist harshly.

Jinsol was taken aback by the action and turned to Sooyoung who gave her a warning look. She swallowed at feeling her throat suddenly go dry. If only looks could kill…

“Soo-”

“I’m sorry, baby, but I feel a little sick from eating lunch earlier today,” Sooyoung said just loud enough for her parents to hear. She could see her mother immediately turned her attention to the couple.

“You have a stomach ache, darling? Sit tight I’ll make you some tea.”

  
Sooyoung thankfully sighed at the save as she leaned back against her chair, pushing her hair back slightly.

Jinsol raked her eyes over the girl and saw how much of a wreck she was. Sooyoung was still breathing unevenly but there was more of a noticeable blush on her cheeks, skin looking a little clammy and eyes completely blown out. Her eyes went south to see her legs still clamped together, her hand no longer in between them and now resting on her thigh. Jinsol was then snapped out of her observation when she heard the chair scrape against the floor.

“Well, it was a lovely dinner. I sure missed you too but take care of your girl there, Jinsol.” Her father said with a lazy smile, nodding his head to both of them before walking away.

At the departure of her father, Sooyoung cleared her throat before also making a move to leave. “I’ll wait for you in the car.” And without another word, waved goodbye to Chaewon who then went back on her phone.

Jinsol laughed to herself at the scene of events that just happened, even hearing her sister laugh with her.

“Don’t think you’re slick.”

Jinsol snorted at seeing Chaewon’s knowing smile. “And you’re any better?”

That shut her up at seeing the blush on Chaewon’s face who just grumbled to herself as Jinsol walked away.

After bidding one final farewell to her parents and Chaewon, Jinsol left the household with tea in a plastic bag and headed towards her car. Entering the driver seat she gave Sooyoung the tea her mom made with a smug grin.

“Here’s for your ‘stomach ache.’” Jinsol laughed smugly me, feeling her ego inflate at having Sooyoung so weak a few moments ago.

“Hmm, thank you.” That was all Sooyoung said in return that had Jinsol pause her movements.

She turned to her girlfriend with confusion etched into her features. “Wait, that’s it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are… you seriously not going to make a comment or anything on what just happened?”

That would be Sooyoung usual response. There was always a snarky, playful comment to leave no matter the situation yet she was quiet here. Sooyoung smiled at Jinsol and simply went back to fix her lipstick.

“Who says that wasn’t _my_ plan?”

The blonde tripped over her words, completely dumbfounded until it dawned on her.

“What - So… you mean to tell me that you basically used me for your own pleasure?”

“You didn’t think it’d be that easy to get me.”

Jinsol just sat there, mouth ajar and still staring at Sooyoung who paid her little to no mind. She couldn’t believe it that she was being played the whole entire time, that it was all an act by Sooyoung. She just gave her what she wanted even if she didn’t last to the end. Jinsol clenched her jaw, agitated with herself as she started the car.

“You’re evil.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinsol finally takes action, let's see how Sooyoung likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more crackhead humor in this chapter,,, hope y'all enjoy

That laugh. That devilish laugh that echoed as they entered the apartment as Jinsol huffed out.

“Aww, the look on your face, baby.”

Jinsol blushed, shrugging off her blazer and trying her hardest to not look at Sooyoung. She just knew there was a smug grin on her face. 

“Whatever.” She mumbled as Sooyoung continued to laugh. 

“Where was all that energy from earlier?” She said, stepping in front of Jinsol who tried but failed to keep eye contact.

“I’m just too good that you still touch me how I want.” A hand cupped her cheek, thumb rubbing over the skin slowly.

“I always knew you were a bottom.”

And that did it.

Jinsol screwed her eyebrows together, gritting her teeth as she stared hard into Sooyoung’s eyes. Sure the _plan_ didn’t exactly go in her favor but if there’s one thing about her that most people wouldn’t know is her secretly competitive spirit.

“Oh _really_ , Sooyoung?” Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, taking one step closer until their chests touched.

“I don’t think you know me as well as you may think you do then.”

Jinsol can see the way Sooyoung hesitated slightly under her gaze but still held her ground. She roughly pushed Sooyoung up against the wall, hearing a gasp from the girl as she set both hands on either side of her hips. She leaned in close to her face, just a hair away from their lips touching.

“Let’s see how long you’ll hold up before you’re begging for me to fuck you,” Jinsol whispered darkly and seeing wide eyes stare at her. She could see the blush already starting to spread across her face that only pushed Jinsol more. 

She leaned in to finally catch them in a kiss, already biting and sucking at her bottom lip and hearing Sooyoung hold back a groan. She dug her nails into her hips that caused Sooyoung to gasp and easily slip her tongue in. Before they could settle on a pace Jinsol suddenly pulled away and left Sooyoung leaning back against the wall slightly breathing heavily. She could see Jinsol smirking at her under the dim lighting, smirk cast on her lips as she chuckled.

“Game starts now.”

//

She flipped through her textbook and took another sip of coffee in relative quietness. Jinsol was currently at the library to work on some homework away from the apartment. She heard another sigh from the girl sitting right across from her who had her face in her textbook. She turned her attention away from the homework in front of her with a laugh and tilted her head.

“What’s up with you, Jungeun? Usually, you’re quite adamant about your schoolwork.” Jinsol said with a snort. She watched as now silver headed friend sit up as she sighed.

“No need to remind me, jerk, I’m just tired and I have an oncoming headache that’ll sure feel like hell soon.”

“It’s only the morning yet you have a long day ahead of you.”

“Stop, oh my god, I know!” Jungeun frustratingly said before lowering her voice. “I just got a lot of shit to do but I’m running on like three hours of sleep.”

“Oh hell no.”

“My point exactly.”

Jinsol couldn’t help but laugh again at her friend’s demise. She raked her eyes over Jungeun while trying to think of any possible solutions to suggest her.

Jungeun’s hair was slightly messy and wavier than usual but she still somehow managed to keep the mini braids on the top of her head neat. Her skin seemed to be a little paler as well along with some dark circles around her eyes. Jinsol snorted, covering her mouth at a realization when Jungeun gave her an irritated look.

“You look like a cute little tired owl,” Jinsol whispered which prompted Jungeun to roll her eyes.

“Shut up…” She grumbled despite the tips of her ears turning red.

“Alright, alright, but in all seriousness…” Jinsol trailed off as she hummed before snapping her fingers.

“Let’s go to the club!” She exclaimed which earned her an even louder hush from Jungeun.

“No! I have way too much shit to do.”

“Which is exactly why we need to go to the club and let loose a little…”

“I’m not a party person.”

Jinsol gave Jungeun an incredulous look, crossing her arms as she raised an eyebrow. “So you telling me the last time we partied you didn’t throw that ass back on that Doyeon girl a few weeks ago before she had to go to competitions with Jiwoo?” 

“Jinsol!” Jungeun hissed, her face completely red and leaning over the table across from her. “That was one time and don’t ever say-” 

“Okay then what about when we went to that one night club with Haseul like a month ago and you were dancing all up on Sooyoung’s model friend Vivi-”

“Okay! I get! Jeez, can I fucking live.” Jungeun threw her hands up in defeat as Jinsol stuck her tongue at her.

“Nope, anyways we are going to go clubbing tonight-” 

“It’s a Thursday night-” 

“And we’re are going to skip classes out tomorrow.” 

“But my notes-”

“Ask a classmate, plus I know you got your irrelevant classes tomorrow.” 

Finally, Jungeun sighed while shaking her head. “So there’s no way around this with you?” 

There was silence. 

“Alright! Damn… don’t be such a smart ass the _one_ time you are.” 

“Just remember who helps you with math homework.” 

They fell into a comfortable conversation after that and almost forgetting why they were in the library in the first place. Eventually, they did leave when their respective classes were going to start soon and began their walk outside. 

“Ugh, it’s too hot for this,” Jinsol complained while shielding her eyes. 

“Makes me want to go back inside.” 

“Honestly…” 

Just as she uttered her last words Jinsol felt her phone vibrate in her hand and turned to see what it was.

_From Girlfriend <3: Don’t forget to drink water beautiful, don’t want you passing out in this heat_

Jinsol smiled unconsciously at the message and texted back a quick reply. After hitting send she heard Jungeun chuckle next to her.

“Is that bae checking up on you?”

“I can’t believe you actually said that.”

Jungeun shook her head with a smile before bumping her shoulder with Jinsol. The taller of the two turned her attention to her to see slightly worried eyes on her.

“Have you guys been okay?”

Jungeun was another best friend of her’s along with Haseul despite only being friends with her since high school until now yet their sense of humor clicked instantly. She has told much more of the serious arguments and moments she’s had with Sooyoung at the beginning of their relationship than Haseul when she needed brutal, honest advice which Haseul rarely provided. It’s true since Jungeun is a year below her they don’t get to see each other as often so she suddenly feels guilty now for not updating Jungeun. Well, come to think of it there isn’t much to say besides one thing… 

“It’s been heaven,” Jinsol says breathlessly and causing Jungeun to fake gag. “It has been honestly…” 

“But?” 

Jinsol chewed on her bottom lip, suddenly becoming embarrassed at her next thoughts. _You told her in detail the first time we fucked, this shouldn’t be a problem…_

“Well… S-she's been acting weird.”

Jungeun stayed quiet for a second as the entered the building before turning towards Jinsol. 

“Y’all did something kinky again? It’s nothing to be ashamed-”

“Jungeun!” Jinsol hissed, raising her voice as to not let anyone hear something so crude. She blushed harder when Jungeun wagged her eyebrows. 

“I swear… you and Haseul are like the same person…” 

“What?” 

“Nothing. I said that nothing like _that_ happened, okay? Just… I had a conversation with Haseul the other day.” 

“Ah shit, here we go again.”

“Yeah… and she had said something that made me think a lot of things,” Damn was Jinsol dancing around her words. “But um… s-she talked about punishing stuff and it made me think about Sooyoung and how she’s probably bored with me or something.”

Jinsol all but rushed out everything quietly and already seeing Jungeun give her that look but was quick to cut her off.

“Don’t even tell me anything, I already heard it from Haseul, and so we’ve been playing hard to get with each other and seeing who would crumble first and it’s just-”

“Whoa, whoa, Jinsol relax please it looks like you’re going to bust a lung from how fast you’re talking.”

Jinsol nervously laughed and paused to catch her breath, fiddling with the sleeve of her bag. She watched as Jungeun shook her head again and give her a crooked smile.

“You do know I support whatever you guys as long as you’re happy. And why you acting like I never heard of this type of shit.”

At that, Jinsol could feel the weight lift off her shoulders and immediately relaxed.

“You do you, okay? Also, you know how I taught you to swerve people the ‘Kim Lip’ way.”

“God, you’re such a dork even with that tough guy energy you exude.”

“Just don’t fold as I say.”

“Right… alright professional.”

They arrived at Jinsol’s class first as Jungeun dropped her off with a hug and reminding her to text the details about going out tonight. She sat down at her usual seat that was almost at the back of the classroom and started to lay out her materials. She grabbed her pen as the professor began the lecture, slowly getting absorbed. It was only when twenty minutes passed that her attention was caught by her phone lighting up.

_Girlfriend <3: 1 new message!_

Jinsol happily picked up her phone, thankful for the distraction since at this rate she was bound to fall asleep. Again.

_From Girlfriend <3: Are you hungry for any specific food?_

Her mouth watered at the question once she thought of an answer.

_spicy chicken feet please and thank you love <3_

She smiled at already knowing that once she got home she’ll be able to eat one of her favorite foods. Her phone lit up again and she quickly unlocked her phone only to almost drop it in the process.

_From Girlfriend <3: [image attached]_

_From Girlfriend <3: You sure you don’t want to eat something else?_

It was a picture of Sooyoung laying slightly on her side clad in only a deep burgundy lingerie set. A dim orange glow illuminated her body, accentuating the curve of her waist and down to her thighs that had Jinsol hungry for something else. 

She locked her phone, putting it down and briefly closed her eyes as she attempted to ignore the ache in between her legs. No, she was _not_ about to get horny in class over one simple picture. 

Usually, Jinsol would have Sooyoung take care of her needs whenever she was frustrated since her girlfriend was right there, so why do it herself. However, ever since they started this little game to see who crumbles first she’s gone almost two weeks without no type of pleasure… It was kind of driving her insane but she knew she couldn’t snap.

_From Girlfriend <3: 5 new messages!_

Oh boy.

Jinsol took a deep breath to try and compose herself. She looked around the room absentmindedly and saw that the professor is still talking and that most people were paying attention, somewhat, and a few on their phones. She picked up her phone again, making sure to lower her brightness, and opened their messages again.

God, was she not ready.

It was more picture of Sooyoung in that same jaw dropping lingerie set with varying positions like the one after it getting more provocative. She bit her lip at seeing how her boobs were practically spilling out of her bra and hard nipples peeking out from the bra, the next picture showing the curve of her ass while she arched her back but the last three…

Jinsol closed her eyes again as she bit her lip harder. The next two her pictures of spreading her pink, glistening pussy that Jinsol wished to be tasting and the next one having two fingers inside and coating them with wetness. She could already feel herself dripping into her underwear, crossing her legs to someway relieve herself. 

She saw an all too familiar black screen and hastily plugged in her headphones, double checking it wasn’t too loud and proceeded to press play.

_“Ah… Jinsol, I’m so wet right now.”_

She gulped, looking around the room before facing down at her notebook.

_“It’s been so long since I touched myself, Jinsol. You’re always doing it for me baby and I got used to it. Hmm, I wish it was your fingers rubbing my clit and not mine.”_

Oh, she wished for that indeed. Jinsol unconsciously closed her eyes and listened closely as moans began to grow louder.

_“O-Oh fuck, baby. I just put two fingers in easily, I’m just so wet already. Do you hear it, baby girl?”_

She did very clearly.

_“A-Ah! I’m getting closer, of fuck, I’m gonna cum soon…”_

And that’s when she knew she had to stop listening.

Jinsol quickly paused on the video and exited out of their messages before taking out her headphones. Holy fuck was she horny right now.

She could hear how her breathing changed from just listening to Sooyoung, the way she almost couldn’t stop squirming in her chair at feeling how uncomfortably wet she was. Jinsol sighed out shakily and picked up her phone again.

_..._

She tried thinking of response but with how many dirty thoughts were going through her head Jinsol opted to just not reply at all. She leaned back in her chair and this time her phone lit up with another name.

_From BestieBoo: Lip told me we going out tonight, I’m down since I know that grandma been overworking herself and Jiwoo is back in town_

Jinsol smiled at the message and typed out a reply.

_you already know with her lol and ooh tell Jiwoo to bring Doyeon_

_From BestieBoo: Already on it chief_

A sudden idea hit her as she locked her phone, already smirking to herself.

_Don’t worry Sooyoung, I’ll get you tonight for sure._

//

“Honey I’m home!”

“Hey, nerd!”

Jinsol was instantly bombarded with arms around her waist and into a hug. She giggled at Sooyoung picking her up and kissing her cheek. Her feet landed back on the ground so see her girlfriend happily smiling at her.

“I missed you so much today, baby,” Sooyoung said before landing another kiss on her cheek.

“What? You trying to say you don’t miss me any other day?”

“Yah, you stealing my lines now.” 

Jinsol giggled again and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, almost forgetting about earlier today. _Almost_.

“Let me get your back for you.” Before Jinsol could protest Sooyoung was already reaching to her hand and grabbing it. She was sure that nothing ‘weird’ would happen but oh had she spoke too soon.

The realization hit her that Sooyoung was only wearing a long shirt to her mid thigh with clearly no bra and maybe no underwear as well. Jinsol eyes widened when she saw her bend over to pick up nothing on the floor while biting her lip and then proceeding to hang her bag up on the wall. She knew that’s what she wanted, to get a reaction but Jinsol knew better than to stutter over her words so she simply crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

“That’s quite the way of doing things.” She said slowly, catching the way Sooyoung bit her lip harder now.

“Hmm, I’m just doing you a _favor_ ,” She put extra emphasis on the last word and turned in the direction of their room. “Come on.”

Jinsol obliged nonetheless where she changed into some lazy clothes while talking about what she wanted to do tonight for Jungeun, Sooyoung under the sheets and listening to her closely.

“I’m amazed she can still manage with all the coffee in her body, poor thing.” 

Jinsol snorted as she slid her shorts on before walking towards the bed. “Ugh, tell me about it.”

She sighed once her head landed on the soft pillow, hearing Sooyoung giggle softly and cuddled up to her. They both laid in comfortable silence, letting the sound of distant traffic do their talking. Jinsol could already feel the sleepiness creep up on her as she lets out a yawn.

“Aww, my baby is so sleepy.” Jinsol hummed as Sooyoung laid one more kiss on her cheek and slowly letting herself succumb sink into softness.

//

The peacefulness of the room was soon filled with a different noise. The buzz from outside and ac was soon overpowered by quiet whimpers.

Jinsol was still asleep from the light snoring she could hear from her. As for Sooyoung, she was stuck in a small predicament.

She just _had_ to be blessed with a wet dream about Jinsol when they haven’t touched each other besides basic kisses throughout the whole time. It was starting to irritate Sooyoung, even more, this week when nothing was working on Jinsol, she thought she had her today but she was only proven wrong once again. Sooyoung stared up at the ceiling, her hand twitching on her stomach to sneak lower.

She _had_ to break Jinsol but this was taking way to long for even her to handle, the feeling only became stronger when she had dance practice. The frustration was seriously messing up her dance moves and she’s not about to have others view her as a weak dancer after working so hard. She glanced at her sleeping girlfriend again to see her soft features relaxed and pink lips parted while she snored quietly. Sooyoung couldn’t help but groan softly and letting her hand finally travel down further.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember her dream again while rubbing her wet clit. She thought about the way Jinsol was above her, smirking down at her as she traced her fingers down her chest and leaving a red trail.

_“Aww, so fucking desperate to be fucked by me, baby. I love it so much.”_

Sooyoung choked out a moan at imagining those words come out of Jinsol’s mouth, rubbing her clit harder and spreading even more wetness around. She needed to be touched, seeing how serious and the way she’d give her a stern look set Sooyoung’s body on fire with lust. She imagined Jinsol’s finger rubbing her right now while chuckling at her that had her twitch from one particular swipe over her clit.

_“Hmm, you need to be punished for touching yourself without me… Let’s see if you won’t cum while I finger you.”_

Of course, that just had to be Sooyoung’s weakness at the delicious feeling of being filled up. She easily slipped two fingers in just like Jinsol would, hearing her lewd wetness hit her ears as she moaned a little louder. She continued at a fast, nonstop pace just how she would want it and clenched the bedsheet hard.

“ _Ah_ , J-Jinsol, please…” Sooyoung whined that soon turned into another moan.

“I’m right here baby.”

It was as if the glass shattered around Sooyoung, freezing her movements completely. No, that wasn’t dream Jinsol speaking, that was _her_ Jinsol speaking.

Sooyoung turned her head to the side and gasped at seeing the same lazy smirk on Jinsol just like in her dream. She watched as Jinsol scooted closer until her front was pressing into Sooyoung’s side, her eyes still on her.

“You seemed to be enjoying yourself very much there,” Jinsol husked out to her, letting her hand cup her cheek before gripping her face roughly, the action causing Sooyoung to moan loudly. 

“So don’t stop now.”

Sooyoung nodded her head dumbly, completely entranced by light brown eyes watching her expectantly. With one hand she places it on top of the one still on her face and the other going back to fingering herself. She continued to moan softly as Jinsol kept on placing kisses all over her cheek, spreading her legs as she felt herself nearing even closer. Suddenly, Jinsol had wrapped her arm under her thigh to lift her leg higher, accidentally one sensitive spot that had her scrunched her brows together.

“Keep going, you’re doing so well, beautiful.” Sooyoung almost whimpered at the praise and only nodded her head, picking up the pace as her breathing got heavier. She bit her lip hard as she tried to chase the feeling she so desired, curling her fingers up when she felt Jinsol’s warm tongue slowly licked up her cheek. 

“Oh f-fuck,” Her movements were starting to get sloppier by the second, squeezing her eyes tightly. “I’m so c-close.”

She needed a push, something, _anything_.

And she sure got it.

Jinsol let go of her face, leaving her skin red along with the blush and moved it down to her neck. Sooyoung gasped only to have it get caught in her throat as Jinsol squeezed her hard, dark eyes staring deep into her.

“Then cum for me.”

Sooyoung should have, she fucking should have at that moment but her life just wanted to curse her further.

They both jumped at the sudden loud ringing coming from Jinsol’s phone from their nightstand. Sooyoung groaned at feeling Jinsol move away to quickly pick up the cool and letting the less inviting coldness envelope her warm side. 

She was so _fucking_ close.

“... Alright, shit, calm down we’ll be there soon… Love you too, whore.”

Sooyoung tilted her head to see Jinsol smiling, wanting so badly to wipe that grin off her face. 

“Well, it seems we overslept,” She joked before getting up from the bed. “You want to take a shower first?”

Sooyoung pouted, ready to complain about the interruption but Jinsol beat her to it.

“I know what you’re going to say and no, you’ll wait until another time. Okay?”

Jinsol left the question in the air but Sooyoung knew she didn’t have a choice from the way she sounded. Sooyoung smirked and dared to sit up towards Jinsol.

“And if I don’t?”

The last thing she was expecting to hear such a dark, mysterious leave from Jinsol as she shook her head before turning her attention back on Sooyoung with a stern expression.

“Oh, I wouldn’t try it if I were you, baby.”

How she wanted so badly to test her.

//

“Jesus fucking christ, Jinsol, took you long enough.”

“You rather walk?”

The banter between never gets old as Sooyoung tries to hold in her laughter from hearing the two friends bicker.

“Shut up, I’m ready to get hammered tonight since you’re my designated driver. And hi Sooyoung how’ve you been?”

Their all finally on the way to their destination with Haseul having already texted 

Jinsol they’ll meet up with them soon after she got inside the car. Funny enough both Sooyoung and Jungeun were slightly matching with Sooyoung wearing her red flannel on top of a tank and skirt while Jungeun had an oversized red striped shirt with shorts. Of course, Jinsol wanted to flaunt off her balenciaga hat accompanied with matching black shirt and shorts. All in all, they all wore something that showed just a bit of skin, exuding their confidence further.

“Is the other couple there yet?” Jinsol had asked to Jungeun and hearing the other girl hum.

“Jiwoo said they're already close by, tell them to go in without us?”

“Hell yeah, tell them to start ordering some drink while they’re at it too.”

Jinsol already knew the way as this was one of her favorite places that she frequents with Jungeun back when they were in high school and were getting drunk every other night. Damn, she did miss those days.

She glanced at Sooyoung to see her touching up her face and putting on a choker. Jinsol internally screamed as she kept her attention on the road, trying to fight the blush that threatened to spread on her cheeks. Sooyoung was already extremely stunning with that short skirt with fishnets under and now only to put on a _choker_ … Yeah, this might be the death of her.

She pretended like nothing happened even though Sooyoung did see the blonde look over at her from her peripheral and only continued the conversation in the car with a smirk.

To the relief of Jinso,l they shortly arrived squeezing through the sea of people inside the establishment. She eventually saw Haseul’s signature bob with Jiwoo at one part of the bar talking to an orange haired girl who had walked away. She looked over at Jungeun and Sooyoung seeing the same confused expression on their faces as they got closer, Haseul the first to catch them.

“Oh! Jinsol, there you are!” The short-haired girl quickly went over to the arriving group to give them each a hug.

“Soul! It’s been so long, did you get skinnier?” Then came Jiwoo with her loud yet excited voice that already had Jinsol laughing.

“Just been working out these days,” Jinsol responded and mockingly flexed her arms, hearing Jiwoo giggle.

“And Jungeun! How’s my best friend going?” 

Everyone fell into a conversation amongst each other as Haseul ordered some more drinks. Jiwoo talking about her competitions, Jinsol and her studies, Sooyoung about her upcoming projects and so on so forth. Jinsol couldn’t help but smile brightly when she saw Jungeun and Jiwoo playful talking and Haseul as a bystander trying not to laugh at the scene. This is what she wanted for one of her closest friends, just to be happy and enjoying herself.

A kiss on her cheek snapped her out of it and turned to see Sooyoung smiling at her.

“You look like a proud mom or something,” She had whispered in her ear from the music being too loud.

Jinsol nursed the bottle in her hand, now gazing into Sooyoung’s eyes when she pulled away. She is pretty proud of herself to get a kermit like Jungeun out and finally having fun for how long now. She pulled Sooyoung closer by her waist and letting her eyes roam over her body.

_Tonight, it’s my turn._

Jinsol couldn’t help but breathe in sharply at feeling Sooyoung press into her, arching her back slightly so her hand slides down to her ass. She gave a tentative squeeze and saw how Sooyoung bit her lip, those same lips that were shining red under the club lights. Suddenly, all of Jinsol’s focus was on her and the itching feeling to just make out with her right here at this bar hit her full force. She swallowed down the feeling and instead opted to just lick her lips, watching the way Sooyoung eyes flickered down at the movement.

“Yeah…” Jinsol said lowly and feeling Sooyoung tense up slightly under her.

Before she could admire her girlfriend any further, she heard a loud Jiwoo speaking frantically.

“Oh my god! Come on Jungeun! Stop being so lame and let’s go dance!” 

Jinsol could her the whiny tone in Jiwoo’s voice and could only snicker at seeing Junegun give her a helpless look.

“Jungeun, now you know I don’t care. This is a day for you so go have your fun, grandma.” Haseul said as Jinsol lead both her and Sooyoung closer to the group.

“No, oh my god, that’s weird! Jiwoo, you’re my best friend but I seriously can’t see each other dancing like that. Ew.”

Now it was Sooyoung’s turn who tried not to laugh at the scene, until…

_Ooh, I think I have an idea._

Sooyoung had smirked at that thought, glancing over at Jinsol to see her way too invested at their bickering friends. Oh, she’ll be in for a treat.

“Jiwoo, sweetie, it seems out little Jungie is still too shy as of right now. How about I join you instead?”

Wait, was she serious. 

Jinsol quirked an eyebrow at Sooyoung’s bold invitation and seeing how Haseul also reacted the same. She watched as Jiwoo squealed innocently and hurried off to Sooyoung’s other side, already trying to drag the girl away. 

“Of course! She’s being a buzzkill anyways!”

Sooyoung turned to her and gave her a wink before letting Jiwoo take her away to the dance floor. “I won’t be gone for long!” 

Jinsol blinked, trying to process as to what the hell just happened. Haseul whistled lowly before sauntering off next to her side, Jungeun doing the same.

“Damn, you going to let your girl off like that, Jinsol?” Haseul joked and causing Jungeun to snort.

She laughed dryly with them and took another swig of her drink. Jinsol has no problem with Sooyoung dancing with other people since that is her passion, to dance, but of course, a tiny part of her always gets paranoid at the thought of her girlfriend taking it too far. She trusts Sooyoung to the bottom of her heart yet she still feels a twinge of jealousy every time she dances with someone else, even more so now.

Why did she just leave like that without even asking her? Jinsol scolded herself, letting the noise of the club and her two friends talking surround her. _Don’t be like that now, she has every right to dance with a friend_. She tried her best to look into the crowd of people to see the familiar red hair of Jiwoo where Sooyoung should be but, of course, she didn’t find her.

“Hey, guys, sorry I took so long I was- Oh, hello.” 

Jinsol turned to the sound of the new voice, deep and slightly charismatic, but it wasn’t Sooyoung. It was the orange haired girl and as Jinsol observed her face she couldn’t help but think how familiar she looked.

“Doyeon! Took you long enough to get your ass back here.” 

Simultaneously, Jinsol and Jungeun eyes widened only for Jinsol to have a knowing grin.

“Ah,” She spoke up, stepping forward to shake her hand out of courtesy. “No wonder you looked familiar, you were at Jiwoo’s going away party for competitions, right?”

Doyeon smiled, taking her hand and finally seeing the flustered looking Jungeun next to Jinsol. “That’s right, it’s nice to see _all_ of you again since then.”

Jungeun, of course, blushed harder and shyly greeted Doyeon instead hugged her. Haseul sent a knowing look at Jinsol who just pursed her lips and took another sip of her drink.

“So, how have you ladies been then?” 

They were soon all talking comfortably again with Doyeon staying close next to the still blushing Jungeun with an arm around her waist. Poor Jungeun couldn’t even look the girl in the eyes.

It wasn’t until after a few minutes, something was off. Jinsol sensed it already from the moment they arrived at the bar, however, the feeling only intensified now. Sooyoung and Jiwoo were gone for… way too long. She was instantly on high alert mode when Haseul had asked her to text Sooyoung to see how’re they’re doing as she did the same with Jiwoo. Yet, something didn’t sit well with the way they didn’t respond immediately.

“Um, Haseul,” Jinsol whispered to her friend, seeing that Doyeon and Jungeun were too invested with each other on flirting. “I think I should go find those two.”

She tried but failed to keep her voice strong at the overwhelming concern that hit her. Haseul only nodded as she also tried to find them in the crowd before turning back to Jinsol.

“Okay, you go ahead, I’ll keep an eye on those two over there.”

And without another word, Jinsol began her search.

She’s always been somewhat the life of the party. Jinsol liked it when all her friends and their friends are having a good time and not worrying about school or work. That’s one of the most important factors when you go hang out with others. However, she passed sweaty bodies bumping into her she couldn’t help but grimace and already had the feeling to go home. She knew she couldn’t since this was for Jungeun and also her ride home, actually scratch that she might not be for tonight. 

She didn’t care to apologize for shoving a few people, already feeling annoyed as she had to pass by them. Someone with a red flannel caught her eye and she immediately started walking in her direction, ready to call out over the music.

But she didn’t.

It was indeed Sooyoung, she could tell by her legs and briefly catching her side profile but that wasn’t all of it. Jiwoo wasn’t with her, probably going back to the bar or bathroom, so she was dancing all by herself swaying her hips and throwing her head back that exposed her jawline. She could feel herself heating up at the way Sooyoung was sensually dancing and grinding in the air only she saw the attention that was on her.

There were a few guys behind her, just a distance away as they cheer her on and obnoxiously laughing with each other as they tried to push one of their friends forward. At that moment, Jinsol felt her blood go completely cold as she saw the guy’s arrogant smirk as he inched himself closer to grind behind her. That means his front would be all over her, rubbing his dick just to get some type of action without any consent and most importantly, on Sooyoung.

Jinsol clenched her jaw at wanting to punch this guy in his face, not hesitating any further as she strides forward towards Sooyoung. She grabbed her by her arm with a strong grip, sending a glare at the guy behind them and pulled Sooyoung onto her. The said girl stumbled with wide eyes only to smile and happily lean against Jinsol.

“Aww, baby, I’m glad you decided to come.” Sooyoung purred against her shoulder.

Jinsol only nodded stiffly before trying to pull Sooyoung out of the crowd who whined and stayed in place. “Jinsol, come on, we just got here why do you want to leave so soon?”

She knows that she’s not drunk, Sooyoung can hold her liquor pretty well and only saw her take one shot earlier at the bar. So why is she acting like she is right now?

Jinsol grit her teeth and was about to speak up when the guy she glared at just a few seconds ago stepped towards them.

“Don’t you hear the pretty lady, sweetheart? She wants to stay so don’t force her.” He spoke with a low, predatory tone, trying to inch his way closer to Sooyoung subtly.

Jinsol defensively pulled Sooyoung even closer, moving in front of her slightly as the guy sneered at the action. She knew she couldn’t let him get to her since that only bring satisfaction out of him, but it was getting harder as he kept talking. She could see the rest of his friends pointing and laughing at her and still ogling over Sooyoung.

“No thank you, now leave us alone and get the hell away.” Jinsol tried to deflate the situation, turning around to leave with Sooyoung only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

“Look, we’re both trying to have fun, so why don’t you leave asshole.”

Asshole? Really? That’s all he can come up with? No, she was not about to be disrespected by some man in front of his friends and most importantly Sooyoung.

“Jinsol, just ignore him-”

She didn’t hear the rest of Sooyoung’s sentence as next thing you know she turned around, facing the guy who still had that ugly smile on his face and clenched her fist.

“You shouldn’t have said that, dickhead.”

Jinsol raised her fist and connected it hard to his nose, causing the guy to stumble backward not before kneeing his in his balls. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and saw the fear in his eyes before leaning in next to his ear.

“Now, why don’t you and your pedo friends run along before I beat your fucking ass right here on this dance floor.”

Jinsol voice sounded unrecognizable to her with how deep and cold it sounded in the air. She pushed him hard to his friends and cast one last look at them to see them all looking scared to her.

“Bunch of fucking cowards, always talking all that shit and can’t do anything to defend themselves,” Jinsol mumbled to herself as she adjusted her cap, looking up to see Sooyoung staring at her with wide eyes. She just simply grabbed her hand and led them out the crowd to another side of the bar, catching the others not so far away.

“Wait, Jinsol.” She turned around to Sooyoung, seeing the guilty look on her face as she kept her eyes down. “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have gotten out of hand like that. I didn’t mean for things to escalate like that.”

Truth be told, her planned work but it did backfire when the guy talked to Jinsol and got a mini beating. She observed Jinsol and saw how the blonde still had her fist clenched, her body tense and brows digging into each other. She’s honestly never seen Jinsol stand up to someone like that so witnessing it firsthand was a shocker both in a good and bad way. Good because she did punch some sense into a guy and bad because well now she’s horny with how angry Jinsol was looking and how one look from her had her crumbling.

Jinsol just exhaled, nodding her head before calling the bartender and asking for a napkin. Although her knuckles were red some of the blood from the guy landed on it and was just a little bruise. Well, now all those taekwondo lessons from Jiwoo did pay off. 

She wiped the blood off, a silence hanging over the couple as Sooyoung just fidgeted on the spot until Jinsol finished and throwing the napkin to the side. The blonde eyes connected with her as she stalked forward to Sooyoung until their chests were touching.

“This what you fucking wanted, huh?” Jinsol asked lowly, sending a shiver down Sooyoung’s spine. “You wanted to push me to my limit and fucking snap?”

Sooyoung bit her lip at hearing how aggressive Jinsol talked, seeing the fire in her eyes that sent a heat in between her legs. 

“I-”

“Don’t fucking lie to me, Sooyoung.” 

She had to bite back a groan from Jinsol’s tone, placing her hands on her shoulders. “Y-yes… It was my plan.”

Jinsol hummed, looking off to the side for a second before facing Sooyoung again. 

“You’ll have to beg if you want something to happen, other than that, I’m not touching you until you break, baby girl.” And with that, Jinsol removed and the hand on her shoulder and started walking in the direction of the group of friends. 

Sooyoung followed closely, a much more evident flush on her face when Haseul had asked where they went and Jinsol continued to talk with her like nothing happened. There was no malice, no frustration, no body language that would indicate how Jinsol truly feels, nothing that Sooyoung could detect. 

Her body was yearning so badly for Jinsol to fuck her already and punish her just how he would like it. She was tired of pretending like nothing was affecting her and how hot Jinsol seemed when she was mad only added more fuel to the fire in the pit of her stomach. She squirmed now and then next to Jinsol to only receive a stern look for her to stop, only making her wetter from the action. 

She couldn’t handle it anymore, she needs Jinsol _tonight_. 

Eventually, deep into the night, Jiwoo and Haseul were the first to leave with Jungeun telling her she will leave with Doyeon.

“You sure?” Jinsol asked she knows that her friend is sure but she still wants her to be safe without her.

“Yeah, don’t worry, Doyeon is very sweet despite the badass energy she gives off.” They both laughed at that as Jinsol nodded afterward.

“Well, if you’re sure. Just text me if you need anything or anything happens.” 

So, with that Jinsol and Sooyoung said their goodbyes to the other pair and began their walk to the car. Sooyoung couldn’t help but still steal some glances at Jinsol as they got closer. Not once did Jinsol hold her hand or even put an arm around her after she last spoke to her which was honestly frustrating her. 

Did she made Jinsol mad or was she just acting?

They entered the car in relative silence, letting the radio do the talking for them. Sooyoung couldn’t take it anymore when Jinsol didn’t even bat an eye at her, her internal crisis worsening and most of all she didn’t even get to enjoy herself completely before they left the house. She becoming needier at this point.

“Jinsol…” She started softly, slowly turning to the blonde at how shy she felt. “I’m really sorry baby, please touch me, I want this little game to be over with.”

She watched as Jinsol kept her focus forward, hearing the girl hum as they stopped at a red light. She leaned back against her seat as she faced Sooyoung with the small time given to them.

“Really now? After everything now you’re finally asking for me to do something?”

She knew Jinsol was mocking her and it only caused Sooyoung to blush, fiddling with her fingers. Jinsol wordlessly watched as Sooyoung took her hand in hers and placed it on her thigh, her warm hand touching blazing skin.

“I’m begging you, please, I can’t stand you not touching me for a second.”

Jinsol tilted her head her eyes on Sooyoung who was only biting her lip with ears so red. She turned her attention back on the road when the light turned green, suddenly squeezing Sooyoung thighs so hard and causing the girl to try and not groan out loud.

“Oh, baby, you’ll have to do more begging once we get home.”

//

The whole trip was completely silent with Jinsol occasionally tracing her fingers along the inside of her thigh, a squeeze sometimes too and walking up to the apartment without a word. It was honestly killing Sooyoung as they entered inside their home and letting Jinsol walk in front of her to their room. She sighed in defeat, maybe Jinsol didn’t mean what she last said.

Sooyoung removed her shoes and walked inside the bedroom, seeing Jinsol shrug off her jacket along with her cap. She did the same with removing her makeup in the bathroom, then her earrings and choker. Once finished drying her face after washing it she jumped at seeing Jinsol in the reflection of the mirror behind her, breathing out slowly.

“Jesus Christ, you scared the hell out of me.”

Jinsol chuckled darkly with a smirk, getting closer behind Sooyoung and placing her hands on her hips. Sooyoung blushed and gave her an odd look as she finished up drying her face. She stared at Jinsol through the mirror, an anxious feeling forming in her stomach seeing the position they were in.

“Jinsol, what are you-”

“You still want me so badly, Sooyoung?”

She inhaled sharply at her name, feeling warm breath hit her exposed shoulder. She soon realizes how little she’s wearing her tank top and skirt, silently cursing herself for not wearing a bra. Her attention was brought back on Jinsol when she felt her arms encircle around her waist.

“I know you’ve been so horny lately, I’m not as easy as you think to deceive, baby. I see right through it all.” Jinsol leaned in closely and letting her tongue flick over her ear. Sooyoung shuddered at the sensation, clenching her legs together.

“My baby is just so needy to be bent over and fucked by me.” Jinsol continued, almost purring in her ears as she let one of her hands' trail over her exposed stomach.

Sooyoung shakily exhaled, leaning back onto Jinsol and placing a hand over her. She needed it so bad right now, she couldn’t stand the painful ache spreading all over her. Sooyoung needed Jinsol now.

“B-Baby, please,” Sooyoung whined as soft lips kissed her red ear. “I’ve been bad please fuck me, please punish me like how I deserve it. Please…” 

She begged for what felt like an eternity until finally Jinsol roughly bit her ear, hands pulling her by her waist.

“Turn around, _now_.”

She did, and god how it felt like forever to be so close to each other like this.

Once Sooyoung turned around, Jinsol didn’t waste a second to capture her lips and pushing her onto the sink. They both moaned as lips moved together and Jinsol tilted her head to deepen the kiss. The zap of electricity that hit Jinsol once she felt Sooyoung’s lips was like heaven, a pillowy softness that she hasn’t had the chance to relish in. She felt those strong legs wrapped around her hips as they kept kissing and becoming impossibly closer. Jinsol let a hand travel to her hair, biting on Sooyoung’s bottom lip hard as she tugged her hair back. The moan that echoed in the bathroom was entirely sinful and full of lust that had Jinsol hum lowly.

“F-Fuck,” Sooyoung mumbled out as Jinsol released her bottom lip and pushing her tongue against her’s.

She let her hands scrunch up the blonde’s shirt as they kept kissing, slowly getting sloppier as they progressed. Jinsol pulled away for a few seconds as heavy breaths filled the air, their lips glossy with saliva and pink from making out.

She leaned down to her neck, letting her tongue trail up to her jaw as Sooyoung squeezed her hips harder. This was Sooyoung weakness, her neck, and she was going to exploit it entirely tonight. 

Jinsol continued to place hot open mouthed kisses and licks all over her neck before finally biting down hard, tugging on the skin slightly before rolling her tongue over the bruise. Sooyoung bit her lip to contain a strangled moan, waves of pain mixed with pleasure dripping into her underwear. 

“This is mine, all mine,” Jinsol growled against her neck before trailing down her collarbones to leave another searing bruise.

Sooyoung nodded her head weakly, clinging onto Jinsol for dear life as the girl didn’t let up from her assault on her neck and collar. “Y-Yours, _ah_.”

Jinsol pulled away again, satisfied with the way Sooyoung was marked up and pulled on the hem of her top. She glanced up at lust filled brown eyes before ushering another command.

“Off.”

Without even hesitating, Sooyoung lifted her arms as Jinsol easily took off her tank top and marveling at her body. No matter how many times she sees her, it still caught Jinsol off guard with how delicious Sooyoung’s body looked under the lights with abs and puffy, pink nippled that was already hard for her. She smirked at seeing Sooyoung squirmed under her gaze and immediately ground her front against her, feeling thighs clench on either side of her hips.

“Aww, look who’s being all shy now,” Jinsol teased, letting her hand slowly run up her side and feeling Sooyoung shudder with an exhale. “Hmm, how does that feel.”

It was more of a statement than a question and next thing Sooyoung’s knows is both of her boobs were cupped and thumbs rolling over her nipples. She threw her head back with a breathless moan, Jinsol going back to attack her neck her bites. She kept on squeezing and pulling on her nipples and Sooyoung just couldn’t keep up with the pleasure when Jinsol soon captured on of them in her mouth. A warm, hot tongue covered her nipple as it flicked against her and teeth just grazing her that sent spikes of pain that soon turned into pure ecstasy.

“J-Jinsol… _hnng_ , p-please…” Sooyoung begged that only caused Jinsol to suck on the nub harder. She squeezed her eyes shut because if Jinsol continues with how embarrassingly wet she is, she’s going to crumble just from having her nipples touched.

“Hmm, I can sense your close baby,” Jinsol murmured from the complete opposite of her action.

Sooyoung could only helplessly nod as Jinsol leaned away with a pop, cold air hitting her skin. Jinsol leaned back in to capture her lips briefly before tilting her head to the side.

“Come strip for me.”

Sooyoung eyes widened for second at those words and bit her lip. “O-Okay.”

Jinsol gave her some space to hop off the sink, helping her the entire time and led them back to their bed. She sat down at the edge as she kept Sooyoung standing in front of her. 

“Go ahead, baby, I don’t want to wait any longer.”

“O-Okay.”

Sooyoung unbuttoned the front of her skirt, pulling it down slowly while maintaining eye contact with Jinsol who licked her lips. She then took off the fishnets she had under while arching her back to show her ass off. Then soon enough, she just had her underwear and pulled it down with a red face she saw how ruined it was from her wetness. Jinsol hummed approvingly, hungrily raking her eyes over Sooyoung’s beautiful body, from her abs to her waist that she loves so much, she just couldn’t wait any longer to have her. 

Jinsol spread her legs and guided Sooyoung to sit on her lap, feeling her warm thighs on her own Jinsol didn’t even fight the urge to bring her closer by her hips. She connected her lips on her again, hands kneading the soft skin of her ass before unexpectedly smacking it and feeling Sooyoung moan into her mouth. She let one of her hands move down to her thighs slowly and squeezed roughly, letting her hands dig into the skin. They continued to kiss like this while Jinsol touched all over her, Sooyoung let one of her hands travel to the back of her neck and causing the blonde to pull away for a moment.

“Keep those hands on my shoulders,” Jinsol said before kissing her again. 

Sooyoung whined softly on her lips only to gasp when the hand on her thigh trailed further between her thighs. She trembled when Jinsol suddenly cupped her wet pussy, coating her hand and fingers. Her hips twitched at wanting nothing other than to grind on her hand but she willed herself to listen to Jinsol and shakily placed her hands on her shoulder.

“Good girl,” Jinsol murmured, placing a kiss on her cheek. “Now, you can get a mini reward.”

Sooyoung choked on a moan when Jinsol slowly and teasing pushed the palm of her hand against her clit. Despite the small stimulation, it was the most she got out of the blonde for what feels like forever. She clung onto the fabric of her shirt as Jinsol continued to rub her palm against her slit and smacking her ass when Sooyoung moved just the slightest. Jinsol wordlessly gave her a look and pushed herself to be closer with Sooyoung moved her hand down to now let her fingers do the work. She watched as Sooyoung’s face scrunched up in pleasure and the way she parted her lips when Jinsol started to apply more pressure on her clit.

There was truly a goddess on her lap moaning just for Jinsol and that only fueled her ego further. She started to rub her clit faster as Sooyoung spread her legs wider, closing her eyes while she bit her lip.

“ _Ooh fuck, Jinsol_.”

The blonde inhaled sharply, groaning to herself at hearing such a delicious moan come out of her. She picked up the pace at already feeling impatient with the way things were going.

“Ah!” Sooyoung yelped that slowly turned into a whine. The heat was spreading all over her thighs and up to the center, feeling herself getting closer again.

“Hmm, you like it when I do that, baby.” Jinsol breathed out as she rubbed faster, her fingers completely drenched to the point where it was too slippery.

“ _Yes_ , so fucking much,” Sooyoung moaned loudly as she grinded against her fingers when Jinsol pulled her down.

Her mind was dizzy with pleasure, her body on fire as Jinsol continued and leaned in to capture her lips. She knew she was about to cum, she just knew it when she couldn’t stop her hips from stuttering out needily. She gasped when easily slipped two fingers inside of her, moaning rather loudly this time when she curled her finger without giving her a second thought. Sooyoung almost collapsed onto Jinsol when the started a rough pace, wet noises filling the air every time Jinsol would push her fingers back inside. She clenched around her fingers, the couple moaning together at the sensation and Sooyoung trying her hardest to bounce up and down on those fingers. It was all too much, her senses couldn’t handle the stimulation when she was just so deliciously _close_ and the coil in her stomach was about to snap and be flooded with waves and waves of pure ecstasy that she’s been wanting for so long.

Until it did stop.

Without a warning, Jinsol had slipped her fingers right out of her and left her empty. She opened her eyes as a needy whimper escaped, ready to protest only to have Jinsol beat her to it.

“Aww, who said I’ll let you cum so soon,” Jinsol said darkly as she brought the hand that was touching her in front of them. “I’m just getting started.”

Sooyoung pouted, grinding down on Jinsol’s lap and desperately trying to get something. The hand on her ass smacked her again, _hard_ , causing her to gasp from the stinging pain it left afterward and see Jinsol staring at her disapprovingly.

“Don’t worry you will, now, suck on my fingers,” Jinsol instructed, tracing the finger glistening with her arousal over her bottom lip.

Sooyoung couldn’t help but let her tongue chase after those fingers, moaning softly once they were in her mouth. Her taste buds were overflooded with all of _her_ filling her mouth. She kept her eyes on Jinsol and saw the way the blonde was breathing heavily while watching her. She moaned from the attention and sucked on her finger harder, grabbing Jinsol’s wrist and pushing the finger in and out of her mouth. She continued to have eyes completely trained on Jinsol as she let her tongue roam over the soft fingers and squeezed her wrist tighter. Sooyoung was losing herself to the action of just sucking Jinsol’s finger that she didn’t realize just how turned on the girl was. 

Jinsol had to force herself to just watch Sooyoung and not just fuck her on the spot right now as much as she wanted to. Her ache was starting to get to her and with the way Sooyoung just kept on moaning and sending vibrations up her fingers didn’t help at all. She shivered when Sooyoung took her fingers all the way, only moaning louder and opening her eyes to gaze into Jinsol. She bit her lip to stifle a groan from escaping as Sooyoung kept pushing her fingers in and out.

Eventually, she did pull her fingers away after a while, saliva coating her fingers completely before rubbing them all over Sooyoung’s lips. After she did so Jinsol hungrily leaned in to pull Sooyoung into a kiss, tongue going all around her lips to get a good taste of her. She moaned into her, not waiting any further as Jinsol wrapped her arms around her ass and picking her up as she stood up before turning around laying Sooyoung gently on their mattress. She watched the way Sooyoung was laying down with her hair all over the pillows and panting slightly, Jinsol slowly scooted herself lower in between her legs until she was facing her favorite prize. 

“So gorgeous,” Jinsol whispered, letting herself kiss and mark up all over Sooyoung’s thighs. She trailed her tongue higher and placed both of her hands on her thighs to spread her more. Finally, Jinsol was looking down at Sooyoung’s pink, glistening pussy that was just so wet for her and didn’t hesitate to get a taste.

She pressed her tongue completely on her clit, Sooyoung moaning at the feeling and a hand gripping her hair already. Jinsol slowly circled her tongue the bud before sucking on it softly and squeezing a supple thigh. Sooyoung tried to grind down on her tongue but was stopped by Jinsol’s hands that kept her in place. She continued to lap up the arousal all on display for her, flicking her tongue on her clit as Sooyoung shivered before her. She still wasn’t too far away from her peak as Jinsol continued and slipped her tongue inside her entrance to fuck her with it. Sooyoung pulled on her head closer, almost mewling from how good it felt. She knew Jinsol was good but _damn_ was she good.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted when Jinsol slowly slipped two fingers inside her, her walls squeezing around the two fingers as Jinsol kept sucking and licking on her clit. Sooyoung moaned loudly as her thighs trembled in her air harder when Jinsol started fingering her at a fast pace without any warning. 

“O-Oh, _fuck_ , Jinsol…” She choked out with a groan, squirming under her as felt the pressure increase slowly. She felt those fingers curl up so fucking good and hitting just right there as Jinsol moaned around her clit.

“ _Ah_!” Sooyoung whimpered out and hearing all wet sounds hitting her ears. She felt Jinsol pull away and look at her, wetness all over her chin. She smirked and continued to finger her by saying just a few simple words for her.

“Cum for me, Sooyoung.”

And that was it. She felt clenched around Jinsol’s fingers again with she just kept on hitting that same spot unrelentlessly and going back to put her attention on her sensitive clit, sucking and licking it how she liked it. She knew she just gasped and arched her back as Jinsol inserted a third finger in her that just built the pressure up further, legs spread completely for her to do as she pleases. Sooyoung felt her eyes roll back at one particular thrust and break the coil entirely and moaning so loudly in the air.

“ _Oh, fuck! J-Jinsol_.”

And just like that Sooyoung fell apart at her mercy, waves and waves of immense pleasure hitting her and sending her high to the heavens as she came hard on Jinsol’s fingers and tongue that had her ride out the orgasm completely. She whimpered and trembled harder when Jinsol still had her attention on her clit and massaging her already sore insides. The overstimulation was just too much for her to handle.

“J-Jinsol, stop…” She whined and twitched when the said girl flicked her tongue over her clit again. She felt her hum and could only close her eyes from the small pain that she loved so much.

Jinsol did pull away, her chin a mess and fingers slick with her cum. She sat up and leaned close to her face and dragging those same fingers across her lips. She gladly invited them inside her mouth and started to suck on them softly at her taste before it was pulled away and a tongue was eagerly pushing against her. Sooyoung wrapped her arms around her neck as Jinsol now filled her senses, the kiss full of lust but also passion. Jinsol pulled away shortly with a smile, an evil knowing smile.

“Get on your hands and knees.” She whispered, Sooyoung reddening at those words and nodding at her.

“Y-Yes.”

Before Jinsol got up, she leaned in right next to Sooyoung’s ear to whisper one more thing.

“Uh uh, princess, you’ll have to call me _daddy_ from now on.”

Sooyoung froze at the name, a shiver running down all the way to her center where she clenched her thighs together. She saw how Jinsol was expectantly watching her to say it and immediately did.

“Yes… d-daddy.” 

It sounded filthy and so dirty coming out of Sooyoung’s mouth yet it still sent a thrill of want in her body. She watched as Jinsol bit her lip at hearing her say it and nod at her.

“Good girl, now do what I told you.”

With that, Jinsol backed away and stood up on the floor, watching how Sooyoung slowly got on her hands and knees with a blushing face. She smiled, satisfied and walked to one of their drawers when they kept their toys. She retrieved just what she wanted, the strap that they often use and quickly took off the rest of her clothes to put on the strap. 

Sooyoung kept her face buried in the pillow and waited just for Jinsol, feeling herself already getting wet from the position. She soon felt the bed dip around her legs and warms hands on her ass, groping her roughly as fingers dug into her flesh. She hissed and pushed herself closer to Jinsol who only smirked.

“You sure love this a lot, princess,” Jinsol purred and rubbed the tip of it against her clit. Sooyoung moaned softly, too embarrassed to speak as Jinsoul continued.

“I should have done this a long time ago, have you so needy just for my touch. Fuck you as much as I want to like the slut you are.”

That caused one particular loud moan to escape and Sooyoung just couldn’t hold back any longer.

“Please, just fuck me now so hard.” She whined, trying to grind back on Jinsol who only tsked at her.

“Ask the right way now, baby.” She said sternly before rubbing her hand over her ass and landing another smack on the red skin.

“ _F-Fuck!_ Please fuck my pussy so hard, daddy, I n-need you so badly right now.” 

Jinsol hummed rubbed the tip against her clit a little longer before pulling away and lining herself up.

“Good girl, let’s see how well my slut takes my cock.”

Sooyoung groaned and gripped onto the bedsheets as Jinsol pushed in slowly to just halfway, deliciously stretching her even further. She arched her back as Jinsol slowly pushed in the rest completely, taking it in deeper than she could have ever imagined. Jinsol moaned at seeing the toy disappear inside Sooyoung and gripped her hips even harder as she started to thrust slowly. 

“You were behaving like such a fucking brat lately, even more so today, Sooyoung,” Jinsol growled out at one particular harsh thrust that had the girl moaning breathlessly. Just thinking about that guy eye fucking Sooyoung, her _girlfriend_ , so unashamed about it spurred her on to go faster.

Sooyoung gasped out and could only take Jinsol pulling all the way out before pushing all the way in and pushing her into the mattress. She mewled softly at feeling how good Jinsol was fucking her from this angle, the feeling of being full sending her higher into pleasure.

“Huh? Do you like doing that shit so fucking much to get my attention? A slut for me to just touch you all I want all the time.”

Sooyoung sobbed when Jinsol starts picking up the pace, pounding into her faster as she kept spilling names at her. She felt a smack delivered on her ass when Jinsol pulled her roughly, their thighs touching and filling the room with the sound. She muffled a moan at the sensation that had her clench harder on the strap, a spike of pleasure sent to her body from it.

“Are you listening, whore?”

She gasped when Jinsol grabbed a head full of her hair and tugged rather roughly, sending her back on her hands and an arm wrapped around her to keep her up.

“You liked doing all that shit to get me all riled up and angry?”

“ _Y-Yes_!” Sooyoung cried out and feeling the way Jinsol roughly fucked her with no mercy. “I love doing it so much, d-daddy.”

“I knew you did, baby girl,” Jinsol sneered before tugging her hair again. “You’ll pay for all of it.”

She let go of her hair and kept her arm around her body as her other hand connected with her ass again and again.

“You’re going to cum so soon slut?”

Another.

“You’ll have to hold it before I let you.”

Another.

“I probably shouldn’t even let you cum again.”

_Another_.

Sooyoung just buried her face in their pillows, breathing heavily and feeling the sweat that lightly started to form on her skin. Her ass was still stinging so badly yet so good and had Sooyoung just wanting more of it. She could feel herself getting closer as Jinsol just had to hit that one spot again that caused another throaty moan.

“Right there, _daddy_.” She croaked out and it seems that was what would break Jinsol.

The blonde growled at hearing her moan so sinfully like that and thrust into her pussy impossibly faster, moaning at the way it rubbed against her clit and brought her pleasure. She gripped her hips and didn’t stutter with her movements, reaching under Sooyoung to rub at her clit. The girl moaned instantly and pushed against Jinsol as the strap went even deeper inside her, both of their moans filling the air as suddenly Sooyoung just couldn’t take all of the attention on her and felt the pressure being up even stronger this time. She was so close, so _fucking_ close, that she could taste and closed her eyes as she hit her peak at being so full and Jinsol rubbing her clit and the way the tip of the strap hit that spot again.

“ _Ahh daddy~_ ” Sooyoung moaned so raw and absolutely full of contentment as she came hard on Jinsol and feel herself dripping down her thigh.

She gripped the bed sheets and groaned at just how sensitive her walls and clit was from everything but she loved it so much too. If it weren’t for Jinsol’s hands holding her up she would have for sure collapsed forward.

“Jinsol…” Sooyoung moaned softly when the blonde slowly pulled out of her at the feeling. Before she could fall forward Jinsol turned her over to lay on her back. She placed herself in between her legs again as Sooyoung stared up at her with half lidded eyes, blonde hair filling her view.

“Aww, I know you can cum one more time baby,” Jinsol murmured while biting her lip. If she just grinded a little more with the strap on when would cum with her girlfriend and that’s something she wants.

Sooyoung hummed lowly, nodding her head as Jinsol lined herself up again. She licked her lips in anticipation and placed her hands on her shoulders.

“Give me all of it, Jinsol.”

The blonde strangled out a moan and pushed herself all the way inside Sooyoung at hearing those words, the two moaning together. Jinsol leaned back and held Sooyoung’s legs wide open for her, watching how the toy was coated once again in her arousal and seeing it go all the way in. She looked up to see Sooyoung staring at her with glossy eyes and biting her plump lips while letting out the prettiest of moans for her to hear. She started to go faster and watching the way Sooyoung closed her eyes and how her clit was still being rubbed by the strap.

Jinsol moaned lowly, throwing her head back as she let herself go and picked up the pace even more. Once she turned her attention back on Sooyoung, the girl under her can just see how hungry she was to fuck her. She whimpered when Jinsol pushed her legs back to completely exposed her and fuck her deeper with soft, small grunts. Sooyoung could only let her pussy be overstimulated by the strap going in and out of her, how it someway rubbed her clit and Jinsol looking down at her. She leaned up to wrap her arms around the blonde and pull her closer for a kiss.

Jinsol happily obliged, moaning into the kiss as her hips stuttered slightly with one thrust just rubbed her clit too good. Her bottom lip was bitten by Sooyoung and caused her to push in deeper that had the couple moan together. She leaned away at an idea and let her hand roam up to Sooyoung’s neck and wrap it around her throat.

“C-Cum with me, baby,” Jinsol groaned at as Sooyoung gasped and nodded her head weakly.

She didn’t let up once at how fast she was fucking Sooyoung and squeezing her nack harder than she did before, hearing the girl rasp out a moan. She kept her eyes on her, the two so close already even if Jinsol hadn’t been going for long. 

Soon it did happen.

Jinsol felt that same pressure blowing up from hearing Sooyoung’s moan, from the way her lips were parted and tongue was sticking out slightly, from the way she choked her and continued to hit her sensitive walls. It was all too much for Jinsol who was just as wet and having the strap rub against her slit for so long, made her cum so hard.

“ _F-Fuck, Sooyoung_ , I’m g-gonna cum.” Jinsol groaned at as after uttering those words she truly did cum and pushed all the way inside of her.

“Just, like that daddy… oh fuck, _J-Jinsol_.”

Her own orgasm hit Sooyoung, stronger than any other one she felt today as she whimpered and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, arching her back to take in as much of Jinsol she could take. She was full to the brim, the overstimulation too much for her body as it intensified her orgasm and crumble under Jinsol as she held onto her neck while moaning right next to her ear. 

Tired, heavy pants filled the air as Sooyoung fell back against the bed, twitching hard when Jinsol thrust one more time and pulled out. The blonde fell right next to her, the two trying to catch their breaths from so much pleasure they felt. Jinsol turned on her side and lazily threw an arm around her stomach and pulled her close to her body, kissing her cheek.

“Let’s rest for a few minutes then go shower.” She breathed out as Sooyoung gave her a husky giggle, voice slightly sore from moaning and what not. She also turned on her side the face Jinsol, seeing the soft smile on her face compared to her just a few seconds ago.

“Okay… daddy.”

Jinsol blushed before smirking. “What can I say.”

“Shut up, you were amazing anyways.”

“And so were you, baby,” Jinsol said before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. “You were beyond perfect, now let’s go take this shower soon so I can take care of you.”

That night, it was the best sleep they ever had in a whole week and a half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP
> 
> don't be afraid to comment y'all
> 
> also hmu on twitter or cc @jin_soulieee
> 
> edit: i think imma make a bonus chapter on doyeon x kim lip,,, much to think about

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of a cliff hanger but I hope y'all still enjoyed it hehe. This will most likely just have one more chapter, or two, since this was really spontaneous. 
> 
> also cross posted of af with the same title
> 
> twitter and cc: @jiu_soulieee


End file.
